This invention relates to catalysts for hydrogenation and to hydrogenation reactions therewith. More particularly, this invention relates to noble metal Raney catalysts which can efficiently hydrogenate aromaticity-exhibiting ring portions and carbonyloxy portions of organic compounds and aromatic nitrile compounds and the like under conditions milder than conventional methods and to methods for the preparation of hydrogenated compounds with such catalysts.